I Dreamt Of You
by TheGirlWhoKissesStars
Summary: "I hate those eyes, that gaze, those lips, that smile, that scent... I hate her!" Thats what I tell myself... But, even so... Argh! What the hell's wrong with me? MikuxLuka First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

I Dreamt Of You

Chapter 1: Pleasant Slumber

Sakura petals fell from the branches of the surrounding sakura grove, following the current and spiralling patterns of the chilly morning breeze, drifting along the pathway trailing to a large building with encircling stone walls serving as a secure barrier. She pulled a few stray rebellious teal strands behind her ear and examined the structure apprehensively, overwhelmed by the prestigiousness of the establishment. She swallowed a sigh and raised her balled fist, as if attempting to summon confidence. She tried finding the confidence she had when she first enrolled to this school, _but then again_, _I had only saw the building in a picture on the brochure, this is way different!_

The chatter of students seemed to die down when she came close. They stopped to stare and the rather odd colour of her pigtails. She felt slightly self-conscious all of a sudden. It wasn't her fault the colour of her hair was like this, she would give anything not to gather attention from others, however, her parents wouldn't allow her to change it.

"_Was your hair dyed?" _People would ask her, but she would reply simply - routinely- "No.." It was as natural as the blue-green colour of her eyes and the pale alabaster of her skin. She resembled a doll, even at the age of six-teen she was small and it would surprised anyone to know this was her first time attending a school. A short breath escaped her throat as she thought.

"Excuse me!" A voice range out, the source was a tall, slim figure, pink tresses falling just above her hips.

The taller girl resisted the urge to slap a hand over her mouth in an attempt to withdraw her previous outburst. Before she could stop herself she had already beckoned the smaller girl. She didn't exactly know what her approach would be, but decided it best to carry though. Although, a voice at the back of her head cursed her for acting on the impulse of simply recognizing those twin tails.

The tealette whirled around, curious as to whom that person was, her body froze when her eyes met with those of the familiar pink-haired beauty. Unable to even muster out response, her gaze remains stagnant, staring back into those entrancing blue orbs. She loathes them. She despises that gaze. She hates this girl.

_Wh- _

"...Oh, um..." The pinkette's hand remains outstretched, pointing at the tealette almost as if accusingly as she struggles with herself to recall the name of the smaller girl. She mutters some possible names under her breath along with some other awkward, silent sounds, most of them cursing her forgetfulness.

_Wh- _

"...You're from the Crypton competition from before..." The taller girl finally says with some confidence, however, her mind still races to remember her name. _She _was the one who initiated conversation in the first place, but only now regretting the whole endeavour as she made an utter and complete fool of herself. The tealette didn't notice her struggle and had long ago been swept into her own predicament and was still wrapping her head around the whole situation, trapped in that enchanting gaze that bore through her own. The pinkette's identity was undeniable.

_Wh-what the hell is she doing here?! _

* * *

**A few months ago... **

"Looks like we are down to our last to contestants," She could see the few judges chatting amongst themselves, still deliberating the first place victor. A swift glance at the third contestant standing as her rival next to her on the stage, she pushed any doubt to the back of her mind. Spending so many restless hours training for this opportunity to work with Crypton, there was no way she was going to lose now.

"The pink-haired one is a beauty," A judge commented, their opinions going unheard by the two finalists as they kept their voices low.

"But the smaller one seems to be more of the cute pop sensation we need," Another countered.

"Is it really that simple? The older one still might attract our younger audience; she could pose as a role model."

She sighed audibly, unable to quite express her waning patience as she toyed with the hem of her skirt. This was taking too long. They have been standing before them for almost half-an-hour. It was her who beat all those other thousand contestants! it was the pinkette had happened to show up late for reasons that were beyond the tealette. All she remembered was the pinkette stumbling over her feet as she was pushed onto the stage. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a incoming car as she squinted passed the beams of light shining from above, casting her black silouhette onto the opaque platform. Any other competitors were only allowed to spectate, but no voices could be heard coming from inside the auditorium. She remembered the older girl suddenly snap into a no-nonsense composure, her face holding nothing to lead you to know what dwelled winthin her mind. She was mysterious.

Stealing yet another glance at her competition, she couldn't resist letting her eyes linger longer than what she had intended. She couldn't deny that she _was_ gorgeous; her porcelain coloured skin, accompanied by silky pink locks that framed the delicate contours of her face and deep-ocean blue eyes left her in silent awe. The stage lights enhancing and giving more vivid sight of her natural radiant beauty and only adding to her angelic appearance.

_Can someone be this beautiful? _The pinkette noticed the smaller girl's ardent stare, peering down at her she decided to at least attempt to somehow communicate with the tealette, even if they were opponents.

"...Yes...?" She coaxed in a stoic manner. _Her voice! It's absolutely sublime_... "What is it...?" She tried again. _Wait, she's talking to me... er-um, ah-... _

Suddenly awoken from her reverie, she felt heat invading her face and hastily cast her gaze low in an effort to hide it from her competitor and to free herself from the seemingly endless depths that those sapphire emblazed eyes seemed to possess. She felt a slight sinking in her stomach; feeling like those blue eyes literally had the ability to drown her like the deep-blue ocean they imitated.

"U-um, you're v-very... p-pretty..." The smaller girl muttered, stuttering over her words as they left her mouth- and did she really just say something as stupid as that? She hastily withdrew her sights again after a glimpse at the older girl's face. _Was the girl blushing? _In an endeavour to remedy the situation, she opened her mouth once again. Another mistake as she heard nonsense after nonsense interject and falter combining to make what _was _supposed to be comprehensible sentence.

_"_Or... I mean- uh, you are, but- or wait! Don't take it- Yes-no. Obvio- I mean... Um...?" She left her head low; the sensation of fire burning her cheeks and her embarrassment churning in her stomach.

"Ok, we have decided." A stern voice announced, answering the smaller girl's silent prayer to eliminate her as the focal point of the older girl's attention. The man cleared his throat before adding, "I apologize for the wait, but we have finally come to a conclusion,"

The tealette noticed her breath quicken as she anxiously rubbed the flesh of her fingers together. The female judge made a comment directed to the one they did not choose in hopes to sooth their broken spirits, "both of you were remarkable performers, the best we could ask for-"

"Unfortunately we can only afford to have _one_ of you chosen." The previous male interuppted, taking it upon himself to finally finish his statement revealed the victor in a triumphant voice, casting his arms high in the air exaggerating his excitement. "... Contestant Three!"

The tealette's low erratic breathing hitched and she struggled to swallow a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. With a sluggish motion she gazed down to the number displayed on her chest... "1"... She was number one.

_But, the winner was three... not one... three, three, three! _

"Very well done, you have won Crypton's competition." Another slow movement still processing her loss, she looked up to see the man standing before the pinkette next to her, not in front of her... That's right she didn't win, she lost. After all that practice, for nothing!

An astonished expression cast over the older girl's features. "Y-yes, thank you..." She stuttered as she finally snapped back to reality. The man chuckled at her reaction. The pinkette recomposed herself, the picture of professionalism as she bowed slightly.

"You are very welcome, I would be happy to have you working for Crypton."

"Yes, Please take care of me..." She reached out, returning the firm grasp of the man's hand. The tealette remained unbelieving; she blinked away a few tears threatening to escape. She generated a bright smile directing it at the pinkette who returned her attention.

"C-congratulations... Good job." She mustered. Turning swiftly on her heels, her footfalls resounding on the large stage and her legs feeling awfully heavy; her strength extracted from every one of her limbs. She needed to escape quickly, to get away from that girl.

"Wait," The same magnificent voice of her opponent rang through her ears, returning that oh-so pleasant feeling, _why did it have that effect on her? What was this sensation?_ The tealette immediately categorized it as ill-will and dislike, concluding that she really did despise her.

_However..._

"You... you were really good. Congratulations on making it this far... and-" The pinkette tried, her tone encouraging only seemed to ignite that same feeling that the smaller girl now detested.

"It's fine." Wrenched out words leaving her lips, she nearly shouted at the pink-haired girl, oh how she wanted to run away right now. She inhaled steadily before glancing over her shoulder, she eyed the pinkette noticing hurt buried deep beneath her sapphire pools which made her heart drop, regretting her earlier outburst she summoned a wider smile and chuckled with hardened effort. "You deserved it, you won fair. I wish you the best." Unable to say anymore, her throat tight with anxiety she turned around and resumed her retreat toward the exit, she didn't dare look back- her tears now free to roam down her pale cheeks.

* * *

**Present... **

_It was my mistake, I was too confidant. I assumed I would easily win; I was only setting myself up for a harsher loss._

_ I first started singing as early as 3. In the half decade or so that followed, I performed for various audiences and have been offered many contracts throughout the eastern region. Being a famed songstress of Crypton was my ultimate goal and I rejected any other offers given to me by different companies. I waited for that opportunity when Crypton would finally recognize my abilities or if the chance ever came up to show them. In the mean time I performed more and more for further recognition_._ But because of that loss at the Crypton competition I completely abandoned singing... because of her! _

"...Um..." The pinkette had her hand still outstretched toward the teal-haired girl. Finally managing to find her voice, the tealette immediately impeded any of the pinkette's further vain efforts to address her by name.

"It's Miku, Hatsune Miku!"

"Oh, right. Hatsune-san" Seeming relieved to finally know her name, her appendage withdrew and she released a satisfied sigh. Miku glared at her harshly, which went unnoticed by the other.

_You were the one who made me lose; I could never forget your name even if I wanted to..._

"What are you doing here, _Megurine_-_san_? Working for Crypton, you should be able to attend a private school or even have private tutors, so why?"

"Oh..." Luka trailed off, looking passed Miku to no where in particular. She continued nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders in the process "... I quit singing." Miku's teal eyes went wide. She tried to consume the new information, it just proved to be nasty pill to swallow... she quit? _Huh? _

"You probably had many chances to Hatsune-san..." Miku's hands curled into fists as she held them steadily at her side and reluctantly replied with a now unjustified truth.

"...No, I quit... singing too..." Miku said slowly, wishing it wasn't true.

"...Why?"

_B- B- _

* * *

_... Because of yooooooooou!... It was because I couldn't beat you! Did I quit for nothing?! _

Miku's head layed face down atop her desk, having landed their immediately after she arrived into the classroom. The rest of the desks were occupied with other students and the teacher stood before them, beginning class and discussing information for future reference. All of it so unimportant to the distressed tealette.

"... We'll keep this seating arrangement for the time being..."

_And... _

Peering over to the desk next to her the same pink-haired beauty was settled, her attention to the front of the class. _Why do you have to keep bugging me!? _

It wasn't any intention of Miku's to be any where near the pink devil. After their confrontation at the front of the school, Miku had left rather quickly, wanting this day to be over and done with. She merely assumed that she could easily avoid Luka and salvage what good she had left of this year. But, it seemed that even when she tried, the pinkette managed to insert her presence into Miku's life.

Removing herself from her splayed out position on the desk top, she sat up with her head on her hand.

_I thought I would be able to completely abandon all those memories and singing itself and just enjoy normal high school life. But I guess it's not so simple..._

She noticed from the edge of her perception Megurine shift in her seat, meeting Miku's gaze. "I look forward to sitting next to you..." Her sentence drifted off as she attempted once again to address the tealette by name. Miku cringed, did she really forget already?

"Hatsune..."

_Just kill me now... _

* * *

"'Looking forward to sitting next to me'...?" Miku repeated to the empty air and in a swift movement, hauled herself off her bed, leaping up and tugging at her teal twin-tails as she stressed.

"Yeah right! She was totally looking down on me! She hasn't even bothered to learn my name! She doesn't believe I'm even worth that tiny bit of effort! Arrrggh..!"

Ever since she has returned home to comfort of her mattress, she couldn't banish away this nasty anger and frustration that threatened to spill over into a storm. She refused to think about how it had been Luka who had such influence over her day. Such influence over _her_.

Miku collapsed onto her bed heaving heavily her face flushed from the effort of her pointless tirade - the rather unnecessary movement had worn her down.

She wrapped her arms securely around the pink octopus on her bed, embracing it tightly. She remembered the same behaviour from Megurine during the contest, when she won, she shrugged it off like it no great achievement, like it was inevitable. She seemed so indifferent and lacking even _some_ expression.

_I can't keep up with her, I just- ... No, I can't let her throw me off again!_ Feeling a sudden surge of determination, she clutched the stuffed octopus tighter. _This is my chance! _

She breathed steadily, distracted from her problem for a moment, she stared suspiciously at her room's interior. She looked down to the stuffed octopus in her arms, then to her room once again. Why did her room seem really pink...? She could have sworn it was decorated in teal.

_Pink? Where would I get the idea of pink?_ Miku cautiously pulled away from the pink octopus, examining it carefully. Was it just her or did this thing look a lot like...

**"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" **

A thud was audible throughout the house and the scream of their daughter echoed through the ears of both mother and father. Miku's parents quickly, though thouroughly, scanned the entire accomodation, determining if the house was deteriorating or not.

They exchanged glances, the woman nodding to her husband assuredly as she hurried up the stares to investigate the alarming cry. Tentatively cracking the door open, avoiding any unnecessary detection, she peered through into the danger zone, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her forehead. She instantly noticed the body of her daughter curled up on her floor, her voice was inaudible from where she was, but she could make out faint mutterings.

Her mother sighed, "Teenagers..." She mumbled into the empty hallway as she closed the door again, leaving Miku alone.

"Have I...? **Have I really been subconsciously adding pink furnishing to my room?!" **

A pleasant smile managed to stretch her lips while hearing her daughter's rants as she descended the stairs.

**"Damn you, Megurine!"** Miku's exasperated raves continued, accompanied by numerous crashes and stomps.

"It's nothing, simply girl problems." She answered to her husband's unspoken question, taking seat opposite to the older man.

"Girl problems? Can you explain?" He eyed the woman curiously before returning to his newspaper as he raised a warm mug to his lips. The observer played over his lap as he filed through the various articles.

"Well, I believe she may have a crush on a boy..." His beverage came shooting out from between his pursed lips as her processed the foreign term. He stared at his wife incredulously fidgeting with his spectacles.

"A-a-a c-crush...?" He reiterated convinced her had heard wrong. His wife giggled, placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle it.

"I just wonder who this 'Megurine' person is..."

* * *

Her footfalls fell heavy upon the linoleum of the school hallways. It was too early for other students to have arrived, which meant she would have some time to herself before the classrooms and hallways were flooded with bodies, all rushing to reach there destination at the appropriate time. Miku continued tossing encouraging words around in her head; she was going to fight the trauma inflicted on her by Megurine by having great experiences in high school. That will be her own victory and revenge.

_I will not let her disrupt my life again!_ Miku threw her hand toward the handle of her classroom door, but before she could grasp it, the door slid open.

"Good morning," Standing in the doorway was the one she desperately wished she wouldn't see, Megurine. Her greeting was dry and serious, with not even the slightest hint of enthusiasm etched into the words. Surprised by the unexpected (and unwelcome) presence, her momentum built up from her bound down the hallway led Miku face to face with pinkette. So close, Miku could smell her faint flowery aroma. She stumbled backwards, distancing herself from the other hastily. A rose hue crept onto her cheeks as she noticed the rate of her heart increase, if only slightly. She tried convincing herself it was because of her recent run down the corridor.

Luka leisurely made her way back to her desk leaving a still somewhat shakened tealette in the doorway. Miku thought that perhaps fate would pity her and rid her of the pink-haired girl for even just this single day, but it appears she is not so fortunate to have that bit of leniency.

"...M-morning. You're here early." Miku cursed herself for the weak response, and trailed behind the other to her assigned seat located right next to her adversary. Rummaging through her bag, Luka pulled out a slightly worn book, the condition of it quickly convincing Miku that that was a favourite of her' title read, _'Rondo of the Sun and Moon'._

Luka cracked the spine open_,_ replying impassively as she did so.

"Yes, I wake up at 5:00 every morning." She filed through the pages briskly, stopping on a marked page. The air fell silent as the conversation died. Luka's lithe hands wrapped around the corner of the novel as her eyes darted over the page. Miku sat quietly feeling an unbearable tension brewing, although, the pinkette seemed calm and oblivious to the anxious aura thickening around Miku.

"Oi, Rin hurry up!" Voices echoed through the hallways outside their door, Miku pivoted in her seat to welcome the intruders with earnest.

"Morning!" She greeted as her gaze fell upon two pairs of blue eyes staring back at her. The blonde duo entered the class, one of them on the verge of being dragged in.

"Morning," They replied in unison, the boy returning the warm greeting with just as much fervour as the other collapsed into the nearest desk.

"It's too early!" Rin mustered out, the comment muffled by the way her head lay face down in her arms. Miku was astonished by their remarkable resemblance, save for their differing attitudes.

Miku quirked her head akin to a curious pup's,"Eh? Are you two twins?"

"Yeah, I'm Len Kagamine." The boy smiled, "This is my sister Rin, as you can see she's not very good with mornin-"

"Who is?! This is an absurd time to be awake!" Rin quickly interrupted in protest as she raised her head, ever-so-slightly from the desk top. "It's unreasonable; they ask us to be here for hours! A_nd_ expect us to be wide awake by this time!?"

"I think its fine. If it were later, wouldn't it take up the rest of our day?" Miku remarked. Rin sat upright and turned to the tealette.

"Oi, what's your name?" A sly smile tugged the corners of her lips as she eyed the girl, examining her thoroughly.

"M-Miku, Hatsune Miku." Rin leapt up from the desk suddenly surging with energy as she pulled the teal-haired girl in her arms ardently.

"It's nice to meet ya, Miku-chan~" Rin caroled affectionately. Luka shifted her gaze over her shoulder, relinquishing attention to her novel and now listening attentively to their exchange.

"Have you decided what club you're going to join?" Len asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest. Miku struggled to put a finger to her chin in contemplation, as Rin was still securely fastened to her side.

"No, not yet." She smiled sheepishly. Rin suddenly detached herself from the tealette, careful to keep contact as an alarmed expression cast over her.

"Oh! When do we have to hand those forms in?!" She panicked. Len shrugged, his gaze landing skyward.

"I don't know actually."

"I don't want to join a club though! I'm lazy!" Rin whined landing in Miku's desk and beginning to sulk, abandoning her tight embrace on Miku in the process to Miku's silent relief.

Len sighed. "I heard the school makes everyone join something." he said with a small hand gesture. Rin sank deeper in her seat.

"Eeeehhhh!?"

"Don't worry about it. We can just pick a cultural club that won't ask much of us. No sense in wasting our time."

"Yeah and I can't be bothered to go check out clubs after school." Rin turned around to face her brother a wide grin splitting her face. "We should go to Karaoke after school!" She announced, glancing over to Miku expectantly. "What do ya say, Mi-ku-chan~!"

"Oh... Karaoke..." Miku looked down at her feet, fidgeting a little as she deliberated the idea. She did promise to abandon singing but-

"Karaoke..." A cool voice repeated. Miku whirled around to see Luka nearing them she remained indifferent as she stood next to Miku. "Karaoke sounds fun. Let's do that."

_Eh...? She won't leave me alone! _

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Rin pounded her chest triumphantly with a nod. Placing both hands on her hips she leaned forward, closely inspecting the pinkette. "What's your name?" She asked earnestly with another quick nod.

"Luka Megurine, it's nice to meet you Kagamine-san." She bent slightly in a polite bow. Rin's smile widened as she observed the display.

"Ohh, so formal~ there's no need, just call me Rin..." She slung and arm around her twin's shoulders, dragging him closer. "And him Len."

Luka hesitated a moment, "Yes, Rin-san, Len-san." Rin nodded approvingly, Len blushing as he rubbed the back of his blonde locks timidly. Luka parted her lips again to speak, "So..." She paused. Miku looked at her curiously as did the two blondes, waiting for her to continue. "... What's Karaoke...?"

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong _

* * *

"On page 137..." The lecture seemed so far away, Miku pushing all of her surroundings to the back of her mind as the least of her worries. Her foot tapped lightly against the floor below her desk as she peered over her textbook, stealing glances at pinkette in the seat next to her. She could feel her dislike solidify into a hard ball rolling in the pit of her stomach.

The sun pierced through the windows, reflecting off of her porcelain coloured skin, gifting it with a brilliant splendour. Her satiny pink tresses draped her shoulders, slightly obscuring her deep-blue eyes that seemed fervent in the glowing presence of the day. Her lips were vibrant pink, tempting like a freshly picked fruit, they looked lush, so soft she couldn't help wondering what they taste like-

"**Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!**"Her chair screeched as she rose from her seat promptly, her hands making firm contact with her desktop, her foggy mind suddenly separating from the world that once seemed so pleasant and swimmy that now plagued her with troubling and incomprehensible thoughts.

What the hell was she thinking? Those were completely irrelevant thoughts! There has to be a reasonable explanation.

"Yes, Hatsune-san? Is there something _extremely_ important that you must so rudely interrupt my class?" Miku looked up, free from her thoughts as she looked over the room. Everyone's attention on her, she looked to the seat next her, those same sapphire orbs bore into her, drowning her again. She redirected her gaze downward to her hands still placed on her desk, her face suddenly feeling flushed.

"N-no, my apologies..." Gradually lowering herself back into her seat; the previous weight in her stomach returned, the rolling sensation more present and intense as she thought more about _her_. _This was all her fault! _

The teacher resumed his lesson after a sny remark about her outburst; Miku shrank into her seat more wondering why this girl seems to thrive on her misfortune. However, when she thought about it, Luka didn't look smug or anything, but that realization only frustrated her further.

_All her fault! All her fault! All her fault! All her fault! All her fault! Just look...at... her...? _Miku glanced over to discover that Luka was sound asleep, her chest rising barely with each relaxed inhale and her head lay gently down on her crossed arms. Miku closed in slightly to study her. Was she really asleep during class?! But, close up like this Miku finally noticed how long her eyelashes were. Miku mentally smacked herself, she was being baited, she thought. _Not this time! _

"Okay, because Hatsune-san enjoys the attention we're starting at the back row." Turning to meet her teacher's wicked smirk, she sat attentively. She had no idea what they were talking about; she wasn't able to concentrate on the lesson this entire time. Skimming through the paragraphs on the assigned page, she attempted to quickly memorize at _least_ the focal points of the thesis. Even when she slept, Luka still managed to swindle her. Miku gripped at her text with additional strength, her knuckles going white with the applied pressure. She wondered what deity she had pissed off to have them send Luka without even so much as a warning. _I thought there was supposed to be some type of Harbinger..._

"... Akita-san, read paragraph 4..." Glancing down her row, she realized Akita-san was right next to a sound asleep Megurine Luka.

_Wake up! It's almost your turn! _She mentally scolded, peering over at the pinkette. Miku sighed before tearing a strip of paper from her notebook, crumpling it up and tossing it at the pink head of hair. She repeated the procedure about twice more before Luka roused from her slumber. Miku released a smile at her small victory. Luka scanned around, her head rotating back and forth seemingly still in a daze before losing herself to unconsciousness once again.

Miku looked at her in disbelief, _You've got to be kidding...Forget it! She can just be embarrassed in front of the whole class when her turn is up. What an idiot... _Miku stole a brief glance at the pinkette, she looked so serene.

_Maybe, she used to have a schedule like mine. Practicing hard every day, no time for fun... _She thought. The truth was she's never done karaoke either. Though Miku at least knows what it is! Even so, she doesn't know any popular songs anyway. Miku would never admit it aloud but, she was glad when Luka stepped in when she was invited by Rin and Len, _very_ relieved actually. With an exaggerated 'Hmph' she swallowed her pride (or whatever nasty voice that insisted she let Luka embarrasses herself) and returned to the task of waking her. _Guess I have to at least try and help._

Miku sighed before leaning over, an inch away from Luka's ear.

"Megurine-san, it's almost your turn, wake up." She whispered, her warm breath earning a stir from the pink-haired girl. Sapphire irises clouded with sleep opened with the sun greeting them, overwhelming her already foggy mind. Her eye's moved to meet familiar teal orbs mere inches away. Luka lifted her body off the desk, still slouching over it as she craned her neck to be face-to-face with the tealette.

"..." With nothing said Luka - much to Miku's astonishment- smiled. Miku watched in awe at the display, no words escaping either of them. Miku felt lost in the seemingly endless depths of those deep-blue irises, noticing a tint of silver in them that reminded her more of the moon than anything else, thinking before that they were more like the ocean's boundless abyss. She was trapped, entranced by that alluring gaze. Even now as Luka neared, closing in with those same lush lips that tempted her so forcefully, curving upward in that extraordinary smile. At that moment, the ball of dislike was now trampling around in her stomach; finally she realized this was all _too_ wrong she needed to get away. She could now feel Luka's moist breath on her lips sending shivers down her spine, just a little closer and-

"H-hey..." Miku strained out, her throat suddenly feeling painfully dry and her voice lacking any means of protest. She retreated somewhat for more time to object, however, Luka persisted to move even closer. "H-Hey... Wait..!** Wait A- Aaaaaaaahhhh!**" Miku tumbled off the edge of her seat, plummeting backwards, unable to remember the impact as darkness obscured her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

I Dreamt Of You

Chapter 2: All My Worries

Miku awoke with no strength left to summon to rise from the softness of the mattress beneath her or escape from the warmth of the blankets that ensnared her. Teal eye's started to close as her mind was put to ease by the familiar interior of her room. Thats right, she was back in her bedroom and away from that nightmare, that's all it was. Her mind surrendering to sleep, darkness seeped over vision as teal orbs drooped shut, entering a dreamless sleep.

Imagine her frustration when she woke up to the sun peeking through her curtains, the all-too aggravating alarm sounding at the scheduled time she was supposed to prepare for school and the ultimately sudden reality that- what happened the day she deemed as just a surreal nightmare, was what really occured before her incident.

She groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows, wiping the sleep from her eye's, she squinted passed the intruding morning sunlight of a new day. She raised an arm to her forehead, her fingertips immediately coming in contact with something completely foreign. Miku panicked, throwing the covers off her with one swift movement and rising to her feet before she pushed passed her door and rushed down the hallway of her home, promptly arriving at the bathroom. She examined herself in the mirror, noticing a small bandage attached to the side of her head, easily hidden by her teal bangs. She studied it more intently, previous memories starting flood into her mind.

_Luka had fallen asleep in class and I tried waking her up then... _then... Miku flushed a deep red as she hid her face in her hands and let out a frusrtated groan. Luka had actually attempted to... She recalled their very close, very _intimate_ proximity. The way she nearly succumbed to the tempting and charming smile plastered on Luka's face, those sapphire eye's with the tint of silver in them that now reminded her of the moon. She reluctantly remembered her own reactions, her heartbeat reverberting in her ears, her cheeks warm with a blush, the weakness in her muscles and the rush of fire racing down her spine when she felt Luka's steady and warm breaths brushing her own lips.

"Aarrgh! That idiot! What the hell was she thinking!" Miku huffed as she marched to her room, a vibrant tinge of red adorning her cheeks. "She was just trying to get a reaction out of me! But of course I'd act like that! She was gonna Kis-...k-ki-... Geeeeeez!"

Miku ran her hands through her hair, mussing it severly. She breathed, attempting to quell her raging emotions. "Alright! Come on Hatsune Miku! Don't let her win! Never again!"

* * *

Miku treaded lightly through the empty corridors of the school. Another early morning arrival and so far no encounter with Megurine. Miku hoped that she would have decided not to even attend today because maybe she was too embarrassed to see her or even ashamed. Although, Miku wasn't really one to be saying anything because- yes, she was attempting to avoid her and at the moment, Miku silently crept through the school, her eyes darting in every direction, scanning for anything pink. Perhaps she was having too much fun when she realized that she actually began to toss in a couple unnecessary manouevering and weaving through a ridiculous amount of twists and turns as if trying to make it more difficult for her to be followed.

Finally arriving at her classroom, she peered through subtly, scanning for her enemy and when there was no trace of her, Miku snuck in, taking comfort in her own desk. _I guess she really is absent today. _Miku thought_, She said she wakes up at 5:00 every moring (What's up with that? Is she an old person or something?) and she's still not here so... _Reaching into her bag she pulled out several texts, the subjects neatly displayed on the cover accompanied by her various notebooks with corresponding lables.

_Why am I the one sneaking around anyway? She was the one who was going to...do... 'something'. _She swallowed a sigh, she was supposed to be relieved that Megurine wasn't attending that day, but she oddly felt insecure or what was this feeling? Like something bad was about to happe-

"Good morning..." A cool voice greeted, seemingly directly behind her, sending an icy chill up her spine.

"Eeep!" Miku squealed in a panick, immediately recognizing the presence merely a foot behind her. She didn't turn around, she could feel that gaze piercing her backside. She clutched her books with more strength as she tried to calm down from the sudden surprise. This girl definately wanted an ill demise to befall her, like a heart-attack or a sudden accidant that ends up damaging her head, leaving her in coma. (Miku is over- exaggerating.*)

Walking to her desk, Luka leaned over it, trying to inspect the damage done, noticing the tealette turn away from her. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine." Miku claimed hastily, hiding her face.

"What about your head-"

"I said, I'm fine!" She interjected, not giving Luka enough time to finish. _Why can't I look her in the eye?_ An awkward tension filled the air, exerting the already stressed out Miku. Luka parted her lips to say something, but considered against it as she let different words escape her.

"I'm sorry you got her hurt because of me." Miku swallowed more of the tense atmosphere, struggling with herself to at least reply, even a single word. _I... I have to say something... _

_"_Why did you do it?" She breathed again, more tentatively before hesitantly resuming."You know, y-yesterday... What was that about? Wh-... When you tried... to k-...ki-"

"What are you talking about?" Luka interrupted.

_Huh...?_

"You lost your balance when you leaned over to wake me... I'm sorry it was all my fau-"

"No! That wasn't what happened! Don't you remember what you did!?" Miku recalled her moist breath, their close distance, the thumping in her chest as she almost-

"I'm sorry, I was still half-asleep. I don't remember what happened."

* * *

Miku ignored the pleasant tunes of birds nestled in the treetops of the courtyard. Her friends, Rin and Len, invited her out there to join them for lunch, but she's remained rather distant, occupied by her own thoughts as the two argued about something Miku failed to overhear. All sounds around her were mere unclear noises she couldn't comprehend, her earlier talk with Luka insisted to pester her throughtout the day. She cursed her again, she was so skilled at aggravating Miku and she despised it, correction, she despised her. Miku pouted, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

_Well if she doesn't remember that's fine... Our lips didn't even touch anyway. I should forget it ever happened... _Miku sunk a little deeper into her seat,_ Yes, go back to the relationship soley connected by our location in the class, neighbours._

"..." Her head fell back, unsupported by the rest of the bench she settled on. Teal eyes staring back at the seemingly boundless sky, the blue visited by fluffly white clouds appearing motionless, without direction.

_Romance isn't apart of my plan for a happy school existence. I've been so single-minded about singing that I've never had a crush on anyone. I was proud of that. I thought romance was stupid. Singing was my life. It was all that mattered to me. But it wasn't the same for Luka..._

_"I'm sorry, I was still half-asleep..." _

_Who did she mistake me for? She has someone she smiles at like that. Someone she wants to do that with in the very least._ Miku sighed. Why was she worried about this all anyway? She thought a moment, but ended with a simple conclusion, the one that failed to bring a blush to her face, _Oh, so the reason that I'm shocked is because I thought she was like me, but I guess I was wrong... That must be it..._

_"_Ah man, Miku! You're making me depressed over here!" Rin shouted from beneath a nearby tree. Miku looked at her, casting a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, Rin-chan~ I've just been busy thinking that's all." Miku laughed nervously. Rin gave an exasperated huff.

"And what's got you so down?" Miku thought for a moment before quickly dismissing the idea of talking to Rin about this. She would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, um... I was just stressing about the club forms we still have to hand in."

"Oh, yeah! I completely forgot!" Rin exclaimed peering over at her brother. "Oi, what are the best clubs here?"

"Why don't you go check out clubs on your own?" Len replied, shrugging dismissively. Rin narrowed her brow glaring down at her brother as he continued eating his lunch.

"You can't even do this for me? Even though I'm always protecting you from the sewing club who like to dress you in frills?" She accused crossing her arms. Len looked up at his sister defiantly.

"You said that was only because we look so much a-like that it was the same if you were to wear it." He countered.

"Not true!"

"True!" Miku watched them exchange insults, quickly brewing into another arguement. She sighed returning to her own lunch. It appeared to be relatively untouched, besides the leeks which have already been consumed. Luka even managed to ruin her lunch hours, she was dealing with a true mastermind. _Why won't she leave me alone!_

* * *

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Miku slowly strode through the vacant corridors, one or two students would eventually cross paths with her, still making their ways out of the building. Two girls scurried passed her whispering nothings into eachothers ears. Miku proceeded leisurely, she was in no hurry to go anywhere and this time no thoughts of Luka entered her mind. Since lunch time, she has been able to contemplate over more important matters like which club she would join or reviewing her previous lessons. The pink-haired beauty even managed to be ignored during classtime, for once she was able to listen to the lecture. Miku breathed out contently, finally feeling relaxed, however, this peace was short lived as the source of her problems stood in her path in the hallway, unmoving as she stared into Miku's teal orbs. Miku stopped a few feet away, observing the intrusion.

"Hatsune-san-"

"Oh..." Not eager to know why Luka was suddenly obstructing her route , Miku interrupted quickly, attempting to sever any further ties to the girl. "Don't worry, it was no big deal, just forget about it. My head is fine too." Miku approached the pinkette and then completely passed her - whispering a small farewell as she departed.

_I don't care if I lost to her. It's better if I just stay away from her._ She reached the end of the hall before Luka attempted to communicate with her again, turning around and desperate to somehow explain herself she decided to just say it.

"I was dreaming of you..." _Huh? _Luka was grateful to see Miku stop in her tracks. She wasn't aware of how much time she would have before the tealette grew tired and left, she continued impetuously."You were in my dream,"

"..."

"So I might have gotten that mixed up with reality..." Miku still refused to turn around, her eyes wide with disbelief. She wanted to turn around, to see Luka, but she refrained any attempt. _Does that mean... No, no. _Miku grinned emotionlessly. _I'm not going to let her trick me again. _

_"..._Oh, I see. Well, who knows what dreams mean anyway? It's fine, really. Bye!" Miku said with feigned friendliness, leaving Luka without so much as a backward glance. _I wish she'd stop upsetting me and making me act weird,_ she thought. Luka stood their for a few moments longer, observing the door Miku had vanished through. She tightley clutched the fabric above her heart, her face was flushed red. Breathing steadily, the beating of her heart remained erratic, it hurt...


	3. Chapter 3

I Dreamt Of You

Chapter 3: You Really Are Different

"Hellooo, Megurine-san~ What a great day today..." Miku greeted, striking a dynamic pose as she did. Attempting once again, Miku posed differently, expressing the same enthusiasm as her previous bout. "Goo~d Morning, Megurine-san. Have a great day!' She tried.

Her shoulders drooped, all her earlier energy drained from her immediately. She breathed an audible sigh, examining herself in her bathroom mirror, neither of these greetings seemed appropriate she realized.

_There's something odd after all..._ It would be better if she refrained from avoiding Luka in an obvious way. It would only make things uncomfortable or strange.

_"Eh? it doesn't bother me that I lost to you during the Crypton competition or that you almost kissed me, but what's up?" _She hung her head. She couldn't say something like that.

Miku thought it would be a good idea to associate with her in a pretty friendly manner instead, but it's obviously unnatural. She may have won their little encounter yesterday, but she didn't feel all that much better. The fact she still had to see her on a daily based quickly destroyed Miku's victory celebration once the exhilaration of telling Luka off wore down. _The battle but not the war_, Miku thought disdainfully.

She picked the brush up from the sink's ledge and continued the task of pulling it through her thick locks, still wishing she could have been born with a different colour. She looked at the reflection in the mirror, unsatisfied with her appearence. She was small and slim with no hints of womanly features endowing her.

She frowned slightly, _Thats probably why they had picked Luka. _She viciously shook the thought from her mind before more could surface, but she was too late. She felt inadequete, unworthy and feeble... pathetic. Miku let the brush loose from her grip, setting it on the sink's rim once again. Staring at the reflection she hated so passionately, she whirled away toward the door leaving to undoubtly enounter that girl.

* * *

Miku felt her nervousness brew as she glanced frantically around for an escape or anything! She didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she attempted to suck in another large quantity of air in vain. She wondered then, why did she feel so breathless? In another futile look around for another route around this, she found nothing. It was inevitable now. She took the first step toward her destination, a second, a third - the pattern beginning to drone in her head. Left, right, left, right, she concentrated on her feet, noticing small specks of dirt drift along the pavement. She felt an arm nudge her, she realized after a couple of bodies squeezed by her that she successfully entered the crowd of the swarming populace surrounding the train station. She tried focusing on anything but the possible number of people around her. She was scared to say the least. Her confident facade was just barely grasping onto her as if it was being beaten away with each push and shove she recieved. It wasn't often that she had to be in such intimate proximity with so much people, she tried to keep herself at a safe distance normally and when it was unavoidable her shy and timid self would resurface.

Why was she like this? it didn't make any sense to her even. She had performed in front of hundreds, yet when she wasn't up on that stage that served as her pedestal and instead on the ground like the others, all of her courage vanished. Miku thought back to when she was approaching the school for the first time, she hadn't planned on making friends, more so she planned on blending into the backgrounds. A mere face that people would probably forget. But, that moment when she was alone with Luka in the classroom, she had only befriended the two to avoid another awkward second with her. Miku's face dropped at the prospect of having to see her now. Not when she was in this kind of mood.

"I'm sleepy too..." She groaned disheartenedly, but she supposed it was too late to turn back as her train entered the platform.

_She's going to be there. She sits right next to me. My highschool life is ruined. I forgot my lunch... _

Her dismay must have been radiating off of her in waves or displayed on her face because she noticed fellow passengers retreat so she was left in the corner of the transport by herself. Not that she cared much anyway, she actually preferred it. I_ want to hurry up and join a club already. Then I'll be so absorbed that I won't have any time to think about anything. In that case, I'll be able to forget all about singing, and that girl._

* * *

"Okay, please everyone, enter your seats we're starting homeroom..."

Miku's eyelids grew heavier, threatening to close at the prospect of sleep. She was bearly cognizant to what other students were doing as she gazed sleepily to the club submission form. 'Desired Club', splayed over the top of the page with a box below it for information on your grade and the name club you wanted to join.

"As for the Desired Club Report Form we have just distributed, use today's explanitory meeting and independent observation as reference and submit it by this weekend..."

The tealette stopped paying attention, unconciously craning her neck toward the empty desk next to her. _She's late... Or absent, _Miku thought, remembering Luka's habit of waking early in the morning. _I wonder if she's sick..._

"Miku-chan~" hearing her name, the smaller girl looked toward the door where Len and Rin had beckoned her. "What are you doing? Seriously... First period is in the science room."

"Eh?" Miku turned to the rest of the room noticing the adsence of her classmates, before returning her attention to the duo at the door. "Oh- b-but, I hadn't even filled out my form yet!" She panicked.

Rin huffed dismissively at her friend, "Miku, that doesn't have to be handed in until the weekend! He just said that."

"Are you alright, Miku-san? You seem kind of out of it." Len asked, concerned.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just tired." The tealette offered as she stood from her seat.

"Len don't worry, I think it's only because Miku is a little ditzy like Luka-san." Rin teased before departing with her brother in tow. Miku blushed indignantly at the statement.

* * *

_How could she lump me in with her!? We are completely different! _The tealette sat fixed in her desk, staring dangerously down at an equation below her pencil. If the inanimate object to which she aimed her glare could act, it would probably cower away in fear of being the target of Miku's frustration. _I atleast know what karoake is... _

Miku abandoned her focus on her paper with a huff, instead casting it out the window, finding the weather ironically suiting her mood - cloudy with a high chance of rain. She put her head on her desk hoping her teacher didn't notice her lack of participation, she just wasn't in the mood today and slouched further into her chair.

_I don't try to kiss people while half asleep._

_And I don't have vicious looking eyes._

_Even our singing is different..._

Miku perked up slightly as the thought came to mind. _Oh yeah, I wonder why Megurine-san quit singing..._

* * *

Luka moved hastily through the vacant corridors of the school. She was late already, but she decided it didn't matter and that she should hurry anyways. The pinkette picked up her pace slightly as the door to her designated classroom crept into her perception. Sliding the door open to reveal an empty school room, she glanced around fruitlessly before remembering to reclose the door as she slid in. She sighed before letting her bag fall down the length of her arm into her grasp as she approached her assigned seat, letting the satchel loose on top of the desk. Her sapphire pools instinctively turned to the tealette's own desk as she stopped the process of removing her books from her school bag. She swallowed the stagnant air, the dim lit room unable to reveal the faded hue of pink on her cheeks. She glanced around apprehensively, cementing the fact that she was the sole occupant of the room. Luka shifted in the direction of Miku's desk, hesitantly extending a hand toward the surface, her fingers retreated slightly before gradually tracing along the smoothe expanse. The pinkette let out a small breath, feeling somehow more relaxed with the contact. After what happened, she would probably not have any chance to have direct intimacy with the smaller girl. A friendship was most likely impossible now.

The door became ajar as a teal head of hair entered the room, she was surprised to see Luka settled in one of the desks waiting patiently for whatever it was that she was- Miku didn't know. She masked her surprise at the unexpected guest in the class and moved her gaze to the far edge of the room instead of on her.

"Good morning... Are you late or something?"

Luka was quite baffled by the fact that it was her who initiated conversation between the two, even if it was small she was grateful.

"Good morning. Yes, my little sister had a small fever... After I took her to the clinic, I took her to school."

"Oh, both my parents work so..." Miku trailed off as she looked to take a seat, but found that the older girl had taken it. "... Wait, that's my spot."

Luka's eye's widened to some degree as she looked to the location in disbelief. When she realized that she was indeed in the tealette's spot she stood up abruptly, trying to mask her small embarassement and at the same time trying to be as casual as she could, however, she was coming off more clumsy than anything.

"Um.. C-careless mistake on my part. Yes, careless..." She managed to plop herself down in her own chair, distracting her eyes from the smaller girl with papers that had been precariously placed on her own desk. Miku looked at her strangely, but brushed it off with the impression that Luka was a strange girl to begin with and didn't pay her anxious movements a second thought.

".. So you have a little sister?" Asked Miku, curiously.

"Yes, me and my little sister." Luka responded, reverted back to her cool and stoic demeanor.

"Hm, so Megurine-san is an eldest daughter..." Miku was somehow shocked at the revelation.

_Come to think of it, since I faced off with her in the Crypton competition, I felt like I knew everything about her, including her habits and personality, but I actually don't know anything about Megurine-san at all._

"Somehow, that's surprising, you don't feel very much like an eldest daughter." Miku remarked after a pause.

Luka looked at her, her face betraying her slightly confused state. "Is that so? I'm a good, gentle big sister. My little sister looks just like me and she's adorable." As she said that, Miku couldn't helping imagining the same cold dispostion plastered on the face of a much younger version of Luka, the same vicious glare aimed at her.

"I-I see.." Miku stated skeptically, not believing someone related to Luka could be considerd adorable.

"What about you, Hatsune-san?" Miku jumped to attention in her seat, thinking the question over.

"O-oh, well..." Miku was silent for a moment, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "...We don't like eachother whatsoever, and my big sister is good at everything. She may not sing, but she's smart and athletic...And..." Miku's face darkened and her small smile threatened to shatter. "...I'm sure my parents love her more than me."

Luka suddenly wanted to take her question back, she felt that she had unintentionally hurt the girl. As she was about to try to fix her mistake, Miku beat her to being the first to speak.

"Well enough about that!" The tealette said with a forced smile and enthusiasm. "The reason I came back here was to get my textbooks. I had accidentally brought the wrong ones to class... B-But, I'm not ditzy I swear!" Miku hastily inserted.

"1st period Science is on-site, right?" the taller girl asked suddenly as Miku turned to her books haphazardly arranged before her. Placing the unecessary ones back inside her leather bag.

"Yes, that's right Megurine-san. Now hurry up so we can both go..-"

"Okay." Miku blinked, looking up as she heard a sudden ruffling of fabric. "Hatsune-san... Right now, It's just the two of us... right?"

Miku's jaw nearly hit the floor and she swore her eyes were betraying her as she stared wide eyed at the other girl.

The lace of her tie falling gracefully to the floor, another button undone as she slid her jacket off of those slim shoulders. Luka advanced slightly out of her seat, much closer to Miku than the tealette would have liked.

"Wait..."

Luka cast the jacket off onto her chair and reached her lithe fingers to the collar of her white blouse, slowly undoing the first button.

"W-wait! W-What the hell are you thinking?!" Miku asked incredulously, putting her hand out to keep the pinkette at an arms length away.

"It's no good?" Luka questioned quietly, with an impassive expression.

"N-N-N-No Good!?... I mean... Eh?" Luka continued sliding the buttons loose, revealing so much more of that delicious porcelin flesh, her neck unobscured by the school uniform so Miku could finally see it's graceful length. "... Oh my god" Miku breathed more quietly than she had noticed. She couldn't stop staring! The thunderous thrum of her heart began reverberating in her chest, echoeing in her ears as her cheeks heated up, the rose hue enveloping her entire face. **"O-o-o-of-of-of C-course it's no good, Stop!"**

Luka suspended any further undress. She stared at Miku with wide eyes, she was obviously stunned, but a slightly worried expression played across her brow. She closed her mouth that barely hung ajar before working the top of her blouse closed again.

"I understand." She said with a nod."Second Period was P.E. so I was thinking I'd change now..."

Miku literally wanted to smash her forehead into the nearest wall repeatedly until this whole situation made even a sliver of sense!

"...But" continued Luka. "I'll stop after all."

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

* * *

"Yes everyone, please be quiet." A girl at the front of everyone on the stage of the gymnasium brought the audience's attention to her. Miku wondered for a moment if she had merely wanted recognition or she was simply in the same boat as Miku with an extraordinary head of hair. A few chairs swept to the side of the stage were filled with what Miku could assume was the Headmaster and other educators. She leaned back in her chair as the green-haired girl on stage somehow managed to encourage nearly the entire assembly into enthusiastic cheers and joy.

"We're going to begin a welcome party to all the new students..." The up-beat girl continued waiting for the raves of the underclassmen to die down. Miku wonderd if this school was so lenient as to allow such a seemingly reckless girl to lead such a large part of the year. She would assume that this reflected drastically on the impression of the school. "We are also going to have a _tiny_ speech about school club exploration." She admitted with a wink to her fans.

"Wow, this girl is _really_ cool!" Rin exclaimed ecstatically, also being swooped up in the rush of the students around them. "Was her name Gumi?" Miku's head dropped, the question going on deaf ears. Rin attributed Miku's mood to the fact she missed class earlier and patted her friend on the shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, cheer up. Everyone's a little clutzy at times. Even though you're kinda pushin' your limit-"

"Rin! Don't tease Miku-san like that!" Len interuppted from the other side of the tealette.

"Oh, come on! It's not like I was sayin' it to be mean, besides I was just tryin' to cheer her up." When Len didn't say anything Rin continued, "Anyways, Miku we will fill you in on what you missed, Len took some notes during class which we can look-"

"What do you mean, _we? _Weren't you supposed to be taking notes too!?" Len interjected again.

"It's not that I didn't start taking notes...-"

"First we'll start the cultural tea ceremony club." The girl named, Gumi, proceeded to introduce the leader of that specific club rather exaggeratedly as she moved aside, smiling brightly. Miku droned out what the club leader had to say and decided to look around, finding it pointless to interrupt Len and Rin's argument. It wasn't long before the tealette accidently let her eyes wander to the familiar pair of sapphire that returned her gaze once she'd noticed the smaller girl's stare. Her brow creased into a frown and she turned to the front again as club leader after club leader ascended in order to the stage.

"Well, that's about all we have today!" Gumi announced returning to the centre. "I wish you all a wonderful year here on campus!"

The students filed out in order of row, muttering about the sempai's that had attended welcoming them into the school. However, all the talk seemed to be directed at one upperclassman in particular. Gumi had become nearly famous amoung the freshman in the span of an hour.

_Maybe it does have something to do with the colour of your hair, _Miku thought.

Miku listened to the banter as everyone drifted through the double doors, leaving the auditorium empty with her seated in one of the chairs. She sighed, she supposed she should start heading home. She'd probably start feeling better tomorrow after some rest. She sat in the gymnasium eyeing the floor a little longer before another pair of feet entered her vision. The silence between them started to drag and when Miku felt she should just tell this person off or leave the other spoke.

"Are you feeling sick?" And then there was Luka. The pinkette lowered her gaze to the top of the head that hung low. "W-wait, Hatsune-san" She adressed again as the tealette steeled herself to begin departing.

Miku looked back at her, not even attempting to mask her frustration that showed obviously on her face "What's your problem? Really... What was that before?" She demanded. Luka stopped herself and paused to think of her response.

"...Sorry." The pinkette mumbled silently, not really sure why she felt she had to apologize. But the look that she recieved convinced her she had done something wrong. The smaller girl nearly keeleed over, just catching herself as she was about to collapse.

"Ah... Hatsune-san!" Luka stepped forward, worried that she may faint. But then she noticed the sound escaping the hunched over figure. She was laughing...

"It's no good after all, Luka! Everytime I look at your face, I remember."

_Did she just call me, Luka...?_

Miku laughed, wiping at the tears of mirth that strayed from her eyes. Luka was completely shocked, she struggled to find words to say, but they all eluded her thoughts as she remained solely focused on the smiling girl in front of her. Luka blushed as Miku flashed that grin at her, Luka felt like she was the one to keel over now. She didn't know what to say, what to do, she just completely stopped functioning. With a single glance Miku was able to steal the air from her and shatter her perfect composure. She felt this fluttery feeling envelope her chest as her heart beated a little more erratically. It was the first time she had heard the tealette laugh and smile, she wondered if she could ever bring such a stunning smile to that face again...

Miku's laughter subsided into small giggles that she was just barely able to stifle as she endeavored to speak again. "I never would have guesseed someone like you would wear such childish underwear. Somehow, you are a lot different from when I first met you..."

Her cheeks heated even more into a full face blush and she stood stiffly staring at the other girl. Miku stopped her giggling, concerned about Luka's silent state. She neared her, if possible, bringing an even deeper red to the taller girl's face as she placed her palm over her forhead.

"Are you okay? You're burning up." Miku asked worriedly, the picture of her troubled expression too cute. Luka couldn't take it anymore and before she could process the shocked expression cast over Miku's face, she had already hit the floor with a thud.

"Eh!?" Miku stared at the unconcious body of the older girl. It took her a few seconds to snap into action as she kneeled close to her. "Megurine-san!?" She called, placing a hand over the girls head again noting the feverish temprature of her skin.

_A fever! I wonder if she got sick from her younger sister, _Miku thought. In her panick she didn't notice the tall figure approaching as she leaned over Luka. "I-I got to get her to the infirmary..." Miku mumbled to herself, but before she could even attempt to lift her, blonde tresses fluttered into her vision and Luka's body gradually lifted into the air. Strong arms held the fragile frame of the pinkette. It took a minute for Miku to meet the eyes of the girl who had just taken Luka into her carress. Her sky blue pierced that of Miku's teal gaze, turning swiftly on her heels, the blonde carried her off.

_W-... Who is that?_

* * *

**_A/N:_ **

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little rushed. I had to delete alot of it because it was so long, but I hope you still like it. I'd also like to mention something that someone brought up. This story is based off of an incomplete manga that I'm pretty sure they've discontinued. So I had been wanting to come up with my own ending to the series, kinda. I'm going to start changing it in the next chapter or so.

Thank you.

Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry this took a little longer to get out than I thought and it came out really short. But, I decided to warn you guys that because so many people had read the original story I have dived straight into the story I wanted in the first place. So if any of you were enjoying that story the title of it is in the reviews. It's incomplete so there's not much to it but it's an awesome story. Erm, so this is kinda for the people who were getting bored, I hope you like it and if theres anything you'd like me to change just comment.

* * *

I Dreamt Of You

Chapter 4: Lily

_Who was that? Should I have let her just take Megurine-san? _Picking her shoes out of the cubby near the entrance, Miku slipped them on and hit the toe of each on the floor as she stood. She sighed, a long slow breath still thinking about it as she left through the double-doors, heaving her leather bag over one shoulder.

She remembered how the girl had held Luka so close, so protectively. And the look she flashed at Miku convinced her that there was something more than simply being dutiful and heroic when a damsel was in distress. The girl had looked at her with blame, like she was responsible.

_Megurine-san was sick. That's all. _Miku assured herself. She glanced back, an impassive expression adorning her features; however, a hint of worry tinged her teal orbs. She was far enough down the path leading from the school for the building to be merely a speck in the distance, hardly un-obscured by the many sakura trees surrounding the gates. _The girl was an upperclassman... but.-_

_"It's alright, Hatsune-san. I'll take it from here so don't worry. You can go home."_

How was she _not_ supposed to worry? _This is ridiculous!_ She thought. She fought with herself to continue venturing down the path until the school was completely out of sight. _Everything will be alright!_

* * *

There was no other noises within the room besides the slow monotonous tick of the clock which sat on the far wall. The only bed that had an actual occupant creaked slightly under her weight while she shifted pulling the thin sheets more securely around her as she stirred from her sleep. A hazy sapphire opened from their temporary rest, unable to recognize where they were. A few items could be seen passed the pulled curtains surrounding her bed. A desk was placed near the window, having full view of the courtyard outside while a white coat hung from a coat rack beside the door leading into the room. She noticed a medicine cabinet including an arrangement of remedial tools and sterilizer. She identified the source of the ticking also, taking note of the time realizing she had to leave quickly.

"Uuh.." She groaned whilst she sat up in her place, her back aching in protest. "Ow.. My back.."

"Well, you fell more like a rock than a feather." replied a voice beside her. How had she not noticed that other person? Luka opened her eyes, a striking, familiar shade of blue present in her vision. She worked her way through the many contours and edges of that face slowly. Noticing long blonde locks falling and swaying with each slight movement. There was no possible way for _her _to be here and yet, here she was.

"How are you feeling Lu-chan?" hummed that familiar tune. Luka gasped staring at the form in disbelief and all at once the ache in Luka's back vanished and instead, overwhelming feelings of relief, joy and confusion flooded her. Unshed tears filled Luka's eyes and before she could let Lily see them she had already leapt from her spot; gathering the blonde in a warm embrace.

"L-Lily!" She whimpered into the girl's shoulder. Lily's expression reverted into one of tenderness as she stroked the back of the pinkette.

"You still haven't stopped being a cry-baby." She whispered into the ocean of pink tresses that threatened to suffocate her.

"I-I did! But, it's because of you!" Luka sniffed as she retracted one hand to wipe her incessant tears. "It's been so long..." She mumbled, pulling away. Lily sat back down in her seat, her arm slung over the back.

"It has been, hasn't it... The last time I saw you was when-" She caught herself, refusing to say more. She looked at Luka, she had obviously figured out what she was about to say; the tears had vanished, replaced with a blank expression and her feeling's hidden by her usual stoic mask.

"That doesn't matter..." The pinkette muttered with an air of distaste. She let a smile crack her surface as she glanced at Lily again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm attending this school of course." Lily responded obviously with a wave of her wrist as she dismissed the question. "To be honest, it wasn't until the assembly that I knew you were also enrolled in this school." She continued.

"But, the assembly was reserved for only first year students-"

"Which is why I was as curious as to why you were there...?" Lily interrupted as she stood up, resting her hands beside Luka as she leaned in. "It's true I'm in the second year. I was only there because I'm president of the literature club. But, you had no reason to be, if anything you should also be a second year." Her voice had an upward infliction as if she was suspicious of her, looking at the pinkette as a judge looks at the accused. Luka returned her stare with an indignant expression.

"I had just missed a year is all." Luka replied disinterestedly. Lily still remained skeptical, there had to be more to it than that. Why had she missed a year in the first place? She was so engrossed with her studies. "Besides," Her voice broke through the blonde's thoughts. "... I'm really just glad you're back."

"Y-yeah" The blonde stuttered, forgetting her earlier questions. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, listening for a moment, following the easy rhythm of wind blowing passed the trees to distract herself. The infirmary was bathed in orange light, she noticed, taking her eyes off the girl in the bed, she couldn't keep her gaze right now. She didn't know what to say. For how long have they been separated? Lily wanted to ask her everything about what she's missed in the pinkette's life. How was her sister doing? What about her mother? The more she thought about it, she realized she didn't know anything about the girl anymore. The time they spent together was a long time ago and now she had to think about rebuilding the relationship they had. She wanted so much to envelope the girl in another hug, but feared that such unprovoked acts of intimacy between them would startle Luka. They were in fact, strangers, after all...

"Okay! So how's the client?" a woman's voice broke out. Lily immediately retreated from the pinkette, stumbling over her feet a little as she made room for the school nurse.

"U-uh, fine miss, or I mean she said her back was hurting..." She trailed off as the woman stepped beside the bed, looking Luka up and down thoroughly. "Uh… Sensei, thank you again for staying later after school."

The woman quickly asked her patient to follow her finger with her eyes before answering casually, "No problem, I had some work to do anyway. All you kids are always in here or one reason or another. Always keen on hurting youselves." The nurse re-adjusted herself in the stool conveniently located on the bedside, scribbling nonsense into her tidy notes. The scratching of pen on paper subsided as she returned her attention to Luka, setting the pencil precariously behind her ear. "Now, do you mind telling me how this occurred?" She asked with a lack of interest.

Luka straightened at the question. She thought for a moment, remembering the presentation in the gymnasium, the famous Gumi and then... The faintest of blushes crossed her cheeks as she struggled to suppress her sudden exuberance that Miku's smile had brought to her. Even the memory of it left her vulnerable. But, as usual Luka only lost composure for all of one second, the blush gone as fast as it had appeared.

"I slipped and fell..." She fibbed. The nurse nodded in understanding, most likely in a hurry to depart for her own home as she jotted down the excuse. Lily shot a glare at the pinkette; Luka dodged the unspoken question by casting her gaze off passed the nurse in the direction of the setting sun.

"Okay then... Well, you may leave, Megurine-san. You should have Masuda-san escort you home however, just to be careful." The blonde nodded to the woman before taking Luka by the hand and leading her out of the building. Luka had barely enough time to collect her required texts and notebooks before Lily hurried her outside. They walked in silence down the path, Lily wanting to bring up the point that Luka had deliberately lied to the woman but kept her mouth shut knowing better. It wasn't just the fact that Luka was as tight-lipped and stubborn as they come, but it would break Lily's rule of not intruding on other's problems. If they didn't want to tell her, then they didn't have to, it wasn't her business. But, the fact that it was Luka who was keeping a secret from her is what really gnawed at her mind. Eventually coming to a crossroads, she noticed the other girl had stopped in her tracks. The blonde glanced down each direction, she turned to the pinkette for a point in either or even to just tell her which route to follow, but she remained quiet gazing at the sky it seemed. Lily looked at her with an expression that asked what she was doing before Luka's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This is fine. I can make it the rest of the way." She said evenly.

The blonde turned to her confusedly, "It's alright, I was kinda wantin' to see your house-"

"It's fine." She said a little more sternly. She whirled around in the opposite direction to Lily, waving a farewell over her shoulder. Lily stood there, looking more aghast than she should, her mouth agape by the fact that she had just been shot down by the pinkette. That's not how things work with Lily..

Grinding her teeth and biting her lip she ran to catch up to Luka. Tugging on her shoulder, Lily successfully turned her back around grabbing her hands in hers looking at her determinedly with a shadow of embarrassment.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning!" She nearly shouted in the pinkette's face. Such an easy request (well, more of an order) proved a little harder to say than she thought, but once she had pulled the words from her lips she didn't regret it much. "We are walking to school together, alright?" There was a small hesitance until Luka nodded, her eyes wide and baffled as she did. A reminiscent grin split Lily's face as she spun around to run down the opposite street. "Tomorrow, Megurine Luka!"

* * *

Miku sat in the classroom quietly, nearly every other one of her classmates were already plopped down in their spots, trying to suppress yawns or stifling them with their hands. The only student who had yet to arrive was Luka and that frustrated her. She drummed her pencil on her notebook impatiently, staring intently at the closed door, only taking small glances at the clock at is ticked away proving the pinkette was late. She said everything was going to be alright. _Well this isn't! Luka's not here yet and I left her in the hands of a stranger what if she got killed or got hit by a bus trying to get home, why am I so worried in the first place!? Damn!_

Just as she was thinking this, the door to the classroom slid open revealing the pinkette waving farewell to the same blonde student who had whisked her away. Miku all at once felt uneasy, relieved and little happy. (Not that she'd admit it) The tealette had failed to notice she let a smile stretch her lips while giving a small wave at the girl.

Luka hardly glanced at Miku, taking her neighboring seat next to her as the bell sounded. Miku's smile dropped and her eyes remained caught on the girl. She wasn't expecting anything big; she would have been satisfied with a small, "hello" even. But, in the span of a single day that the girl had grown bored of her, crushed Miku more than she thought any cold shoulder she could receive from Luka ever would.

The tealette scanned her face, trying to get any insight into the mind of that girl, but all at once failed as she noticed her mask was impenetrable. Defeated, Miku aimed her gaze downward into her open text, her mind too distracted with Luka to absorb the lesson. She resumed her drumming on her notebook, her other hand occupied with mussing her teal bangs. She had no idea what was going on now. It wasn't until yesterday that the thought of her and Luka being friends ever crossed her mind. She decided that her hatred against Megurine was completely misdirected, especially when she realized that she never knew anything about the pinkette to actually justify her behaviour. Yesterday, before Luka had fainted, she found herself having fun - if only just a little. And after it, she couldn't stop from asking herself questions about Megurine. Did she have friends? How old was she? She had a younger sister, did she have any other siblings? What about her parents? And why did Luka quit singing?

Miku bit her lip, that last question bothered her more than anything, it was one reason why Miku still held a small amount of bitterness toward her. She had everything Miku could ever want, but she had given it up so quickly! So easily.

When she stood before her under the spotlight of the sun on the path to this school she had literally stopped processing.

She was walking away from her desired destination. Why was she walking away from her heaven...?

And now, Luka was once again playing with her. Showing her she wanted nothing more than to be merely friends with her, and in the next day acting cold as if they were strangers. Could Lily have anything to contribute to her behaviour? But why? What was their relationship? Did Luka no longer want anything to do with her because she had Lily?

Miku winced, that hurt more than she thought.

* * *

Before the next class started. Lily had went out of her way to check on Luka which caused Miku to nearly groan.

_Even in between classes?! _She thought. Miku had pulled her gaze away before Luka had caught her staring and did the same as she had in the previous class - sit with her face in her book, not bothering to look over to the next desk. Class went by a lot slower, but Miku decided she wasn't going to hesitate with her decision. So as the bell rang for lunch and Luka retrieved her bentou box, heading for the door, Miku shot up from her desk without thinking and grabbed her hand tight in her grasp and met Luka's confused expression with a determine stare, not noticing the light pink on her features.

"Let's have lunch together!" There was a silence. The pinkette was more than baffled, she was astonished. The only sentances she could even begin to conjure up were just masses of stutters. Miku abandoned waiting for an answer and before Luka could answer coherently Miku had already dragged Luka toward the courtyard, never letting up her grip on that hand.


End file.
